Over and Over
by fakeituntilyoumakeit
Summary: a collection of love stories about the second generation weasley's and potters. includes cousin-cest. james/albus/lily/rose/hugo/lucy/molly/roxanne/fred/dominique/vicotoire/louis/lysander/lorcan/oc
1. LorcanMollyLysander

**pairing: Lorcan/Molly/Lysander**

**prompt: wanting**

* * *

><p>When they were born, Lysander was born first, and he was the one with his father's good looks. This wasn't to say that Lorcan was ugly; he just had an odd look that caused people to glance their judging eyes over him and settle on his brother. He looked like his mother. So Lysander got what Lorcan wanted the day they were born.<p>

When they were five, and the new kids Comet 5000 came out; their parents could only afford one. Lorcan would never admit it, but on their birthday when he raced down the stairs and found his brother zooming arounnd the living room on the new broomsticks; he hated his brother. (later, he would feel immensly guilty when Lysander offered to share it with him)

When they were seven, and their grandpa came back with dust on his feet and his mind on all the different species he'd seen, and he pulls out a large, colorful poster of a lifelike crumple hornned snorcack, and presents it to Lysander, looking so proud at his grandson with the same ambition of becoming a naturalist. And then he turns to Lorcan and hugs him and tells him he missed him and drops a book of historical muggle landmarks in his lap, he pats his shoulder and rejions Lysander on the other side of the room.

It happened again; when they were eleven. They had known about magic for ages and Lorcan had been showing signs of magic before Lysander could even read (something Lorcan was greedily proud about) So when Lysander's letter from Hogwarts arrived first - the hate for his brother grewandgrewandgrew.

and now they're not four anymore. It's not a new broomstick, or a poster, or a letter they're fighting over anymore; it's a girl with wild red hair and soft skin and even softer voice. Lorcan wants her to stare at him, and talk to him and laugh with him and just _be _with him.

But she doesn't choose him, and she's just another thing that Lysander has that Lorcan wants.


	2. ScorpiusDominique

**pairing: scorpius/dominique**

**prompt: pink**

* * *

><p>She's older than him, and she walks around with her <em>longlong <em>blonde hair and her longlong legs and darkdarkblue eyes. And she's the perfect height to hide her face in his neck when she's embarassed. He loves how she clenches her fists like she's going to punch him and he knows she'll really do it.

And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't wildly attracted to her.

But it's also so fun to belittle.

What can he say, belittling is one of his few pleasures.

"Weasely; what is wrong with your face?" he asks her loftily one day from the table next to hers in the great hall. When she turns and her ravenclaw tie is the same color as her eyes he almost forgets to breathe.

Already, she's red in the face, and he knows about the mishap in potions, but he just can't get enough of her red face and fiercefierce eyes and the looks her many cousin's shoot him. The blotchy patches blend in her face is so red.

"At least I have a potions mishap to blame my face on, what's your excuse?" She fires back, raising a perfect eyebrow as her perfect rosebud mouth snarls. Anyone else would think they hated eachother; but it was all a game of sexual tension and well placed insults.

"Excuse? Who needs an excuse to be this good looking? And besides, judging by the amount of time you stare at me when you think I'm not looking, I was under the impression you liked my face."

He raises an eyebrow, and decides that he likes the way her entire face goes pink whe she blushes.


	3. LouisLily

**pairing: Louis/Lily**

**prompt: **

* * *

><p>Louis smiles and silently curses his sisters. Dominique is going through one of her 'moods' again, and after a shouting match with their mother, had dissapeared. Most likely to Scorpius Malfoy's manor, but he wasn't about to mention <em>that <em>little fact to his parents. He liked having _all_ of his genitals, thank you very much. Victoire is hiding out at someone's house, because she loathes grandmama Delacour's visits even more than he did.

So he was sitting across from his parents, next to his grandmama, whose perfume ticked his nose. Long blonde hair that exact shade of Louis's floated in the breeze coming from the open window. Clear blue eyes were dancing with mirth, and she was scrutinizing the members of the family. Dominique's hair was too long, and scraggly ended, Victoire was too timid and needed to spend more time on her appearance, Louis needs to be more focused on his schoolwork and needs to take more of an initiative to establish himself with females, Bill spent too many hours at work, Fluer had let the three children ruin her appearance.

Louis just stays silent, as do his parents, as his grandmother runs their family down. It's sort of her thing to do, and they've grown used to it. Later in the afternoon, when Victoire reluctantly returns, she tries to sneak upstairs but is noticed by her grandmother.

"Victoire!" She calls, absolutely thrilled that her favourite grandchild is home.

She winces, but had no choice but to scamper into the living room and drop down on the other side of Louis.

"Where've you been all day Vic?" Her father asks, tucking his right leg under his left leg.

She looks down at her hands. "At Uncle Harry's watching muggle television with Lily and Al."

"Lily Potter! That girl! No manners, and rude to no end! She-''

Louis doesn't know why this affects him, because he's learned not to get angry at his grandmama for the things she says. So he's surprised by the surge of protective feelings and anger that courses through his veins, making his blood hot.

He's not really sure what it means.

And he's not really sure if he wants to figure it out.


	4. AlbusLucy

**pairing: Albus/Lucy**

**prompt: red**

* * *

><p>"Potter men fall for redheads."<p>

That's what his dad's always told him and James, and he never argues. (But that doesn't mean he defends the statement when James laughs at it later that night)

He knows it's true; because he is in love with a redhead.

(Okay, maybe her hair is technically _auburn_, but he brushes it off)

Red is red.


	5. TeddyRoxanne

**pairing: teddy/roxanne**

**prompt: death**

* * *

><p>Teddy is numb, he doesn't feel the chill as snow rushes down from the chilly December sky to greet him. He doesn't hear the soft cooing of songbirds, their heartbroken melody's never reach his ears. He doesn't smell the fresh dirt, the perfumes left behind from the many women who've hugged him. He see's the tears and he's angry.<p>

He knows it's irrational, but none of them have the right to cry. This woman raised him, Grandma Andromeda had filled in the role of 'mother' even when she was barely able from old age. She was kind and she was there for him and suddenly she's gone and she's cold and she's not smiling kindly or singing queitly in the corner.

But at least he's not alone.

He has Roxanne, and he's grateful even though he knows that half the time she has no idea what she's doing. But at least she doesn't try to spare his feelings, and when he asks her things she doesn't dance around his feelings, she tells him the truth.

Roxanne won't leave Teddy until he forces her away, and she can't help but feel so wanted and content that the thought of leaving makes her physically hurt. She's determined to run her fingers through his murky grey hair until it's back to indigo or banana yellow or one of his many other loud yellow shades.

She's determined to make him _Teddy _again.

And she can only hope that _Teddy _will still want Roxanne.


	6. AlbusOC

**pairing: Albus/Ramona Mercer**

**prompt:** **wait, time, crush**

* * *

><p>Ramona Mercer is no fool; and she definately doesn't miss the obvious. She knows that she and Albus would be perfect for eachother. She knows that they match, and when it comest to personality; grooves meet bumps and bumps meet grooves. Theres no awkwardness and no confusion and no hesitation in their friendship and she knows it would be nice, it would be content and warm and full of need and wanting and laughs and smiles and dimples and messy black hair and snow white skin.<p>

So she waits, because patience is something she does well.

She waits for the day that Albus will wake up and step away from foolish little girls like Tiffany and Betty and realize that what he wants has been right in front of him, waving it's arms and calling his name while he looks on in that oblivious way that so specifically _his_ that she wants to slap him and kiss him all at once.


	7. LouisOC

**pairing: Louis/Rosa Finnigan (OC)**

**prompt: wedding**

* * *

><p>She knows it sounds foolish, but she can't help it. Rosa's always been a bit of a romantic, and has loved those trashy romance novels ever since she was old enough to steal them from her grandmums shelves. She imagines her wedding and sees red and white and diamonds and smiles and happy little girls with brown curls <em>just<em> like hers.

And she knows it sounds foolish, but she can definately imagine Louis Weasley being that prince, and she giggles because he looks just like the boy she imagined waiting for her at the end of he aisle. She sees him growing old with her and holding their children and laughing and kissing her.

And she honestly thinks that maybe/possibly/perhaps/she hopes that he could be her prince.


	8. JamesMolly

**pairing: james/molly**

**prompt: replace**

* * *

><p>he loves her. He knows that he loves her; and it scares him. James Potter doesn't <em>do <em>love. He doesn't do butterflies, sweet smiles and sugary sweet kisses. So instead, he picks a huge fight, throws her out of his life, and dissappears. He travels over europe, trying to forget the girl with the misty eyes and flaming hair and sweet lips and and pretty pretty face.

He meets Elise in Milan; and her dark eyes and dark hair and dark voice makes him forget the feelings in his chest and the thoughts in his head. Her accent is heavy and his heart is even heavier when he slips out around five and dissapparates.

He finds Hollie in Berlin, and he's pretty sure she doesn't speak english and their time together is hot and explosive and dangerous and her nails leave scars on his back he knows will never go away. But then she's whispering what he assumes is either sweet nothings or dirty talk; when she whispers something that decidedly sounds like "molly." It could be a trick of the mind, or a dirty word in her native language; but he leaves all the same.

and then he meets Lena, with her glossy blonde hair and sunny smile and adorable austrailian accent. She makes him forget, and he stays with her for two weeks and he's happy. He doesn't feel the sting of love in his chest and for a while, he completely forgets the name Molly Weasley. Until one day, in the heat of passion, when all he can think of is her blonde hair and green eyes and pink skin and comes with her name like a prayer on his lips.

"MOLLY."

He knows that Lena heard him, even if she doesn't say anything to him after the fact. At that exact moment, he knows he has to go back. Summer is coming to an end, and even though he'll be seventeen in november, he knows his mother is probably worried sick about him. So when he rolls over and brushes hair off her face once last time, he acknowledges the dissapointment bubbling in his stomach that's been there all summer long.

and he knows he has to go home.

so he leaves, and floos home, and greets his crying sister and the half playful-half real anger punch of his little brother, the smiles and hugs of his father and his mum's kisses.


	9. Dominique

**pairing: Dominique**

**prompt: just an errant thought.**

* * *

><p>They say that everyone has a right person. She likes to say 'right person' because she doesn't believe in soulmates. Because, what? Theres only one right person and if you fail to find them in your longlong life, your a failure?<p>

and Dominique doesn't like to fail.

So she calls them a 'right person'; because that's what they are. She looks at her parents, and sees how different they are and yet they love eachother so much that she knows either would willingly die for the other. So she looks around and fishes around for her right person; she even fishes within the family gene pool.

Eventually, she comes to the conclusion that Ernie must have run over her 'right person' with the night bus.


	10. JamesVictoire

**pairing: James/Victoire**

**prompt: player, game, lost**

* * *

><p>"Well, hello there, Mr. Potter," Victoire says in a snide voice that she barely recognizes as being hers. "Leaving so soon. Why does that not surprise me." James is by the door, waiting for his siblings at Uncle Ron's birthday brunch. Victoire stands before him, blonde hair shining, eyes narrowed so much, there's only a sliver of navy visible on her pretty face.<p>

James turns quickly, like a cornered animal and the rage in his brown eyes makes them very dark. For a moment, Victoire is surprised. James hasn't let her comments coax any reaction from him in the two months she'd been making them.

Maybe he'd just grown tired of her childish comments.

"You wanna go there? You really wanna go there?" James said, lip curling up in a cruel, humourless smile that seems out of place on his face.

"Yeah, lets go you bastard," She retorts, bringing up her hands getting in his face. She's so close that she can smell the raspberry cake on his breath.

"You knew what I was, who I was and what I do. You knew. You knew I was a player and you wanted to play the game. You know I don't do love, I don't do sweet talk and long hugs and kisses in the rain. I'm a player, and you wanted to play - you knew the rules, and yet your surprised that you lost?"

She's shocked into silence, and James' face remains neutral. Then, without waiting for his siblings, he turns and disappears out the door.


	11. TeddyVictoire

**pairing: teddy/victoire**

**prompt: perfect**

* * *

><p>Everyone calls them the 'perfect couple'. Makes jokes about their future of weddings and happiness and babies with turqouise hair. The funny part is that those people aren't actually joking; they believe that all of those things will actually happen. They believe that they're the perfect couple.<p>

They believe that Teddy and his apparent inability to answer questions with anything else but a shrug doesn't drive Victoire insane and make her want to slap his color-changing face.

They believe that Teddy doesn't get so fed up with Victoire's tendancy to act childish after arguments doesn't frustrate him.

They're perfect.

They're forever.

and they're the only ones who know it isn't true.


	12. DominiqueTeddyVictoire

**pairing: Victoire/Teddy/Dominique**

**prompt: comparison**

* * *

><p>Teddy sits, staring out the window while the weather outside alternates between snowing and raining. Apparently mother nature was confused; and Teddy was glad, because so was he. He was confused about what to do, who to do it with.<p>

(but even even though he knows it's wrong, he's not cconfused about his feelings for them)

There's Victoire, with eyes a million shades of blue. Even with precise eyesight,he can't sort out how many shades there are. Dominique doesn't have eyes like that; but she has icy navy eyes that never shimmer or change or look at him longingly. Their strong, and unchanging, and with everything - Teddy needs a little unchanging.

and Dominique also has that long dark red hair that looks like silk when she tosses it over her freckled shoulders. But Victoire has that long long blonde hair that curls around them in the wind and tangles between his fingers when they kiss.

(and he's in love with them both)

and this just got a lot harder.


	13. JamesLucy

**pairing: James/Lucy**

**prompt: waiting**

* * *

><p>Jamesandlucy. jamesandlucy. Lucy and JAMES.<p>

It meshes so well in her mind that she doesn't care that they share the same gene pool. Until one day she's in the loo minding her own businesss, fluffing auburn curls, when two sixth year girls walk in. She doesn't say anything as they continue their gossiping all the way to the stalls.

She rolls her large gray eyes when they keep talking; gossiping through lav stalls. She doesn't pay attention until _his_ name is mentioned.

"Did you hear about Miranda and James Potter?" a nasal voice says, and Lucy recognizes it as belonging to Anotonia Valentine- an ex-girlfriend of Louis'.

"Miranda Jones? That muggle born girl in Ravenclaw?" Says another voice, and she doesn't know it, but assumes it to be either Caroline or Katie (the girls who usually hung around Antonia)

"Yes her, so apparently she asked him out - basically threw herself at him really, it was pathetic - and guess what he said, guess!" Antonia gushed, cackling.

"What?" She's pretty sure it's Katie now. "What happened Annie?"

_No, _Lucy begs. Please don't say what happened, please don't tell her. Please don't say because Lucy already knows what happened. It's James - and James Potter made it quite clear through rumours and lipstick smudges on every collar of every shirt he owns that he plays the game - and has the high score.

"He turned her down!" Antonia squeals, and claps her hand in that excited girly way that Roxanne sometimes does.

Lucy smiles, and wipes the rest of the water on her skirt. She shrugs at herself in the mirror, runs a hand through her fringe one last time and strides out, smiling to herself.


End file.
